It is frequently desirable to elevate aerosol spray cans beyond one's reach and activate the spray remotely. Several devices are known that allow such a procedure. Most of these devices are designed for operation either using a handle located near the can or operation using a pole to position the can farther away from the user, but not both. In general, the can is held in a fixed orientation relative to device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,056 describes a device in which a can holder is relative to a tubular support pole, with the valve opened to release the can contents whenever the can is tilted relative to the pole. Devices are also known for operating a hand-held can, using one's hand to grip the handle and pull a lever that allows the contents of the can to be released.
Most or all known devices can only be used on cans with standard push-button apertures, and they will not work with the newer safety style buttons having an angled contact surface. If prior art devices intended for use with the older buttons are used on angled safety buttons, they will hang up or lock the valve down in the open position, such that when the user releases the activating mechanism, the valve will remain in an open position and will not return to a closed position to cut off the flow of the cans contents. This can waste the contents of the can, distribute the contents undesirably, and, possibly, create a dangerous situation.